


Impossible Impressions

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pern, Dragon Riders, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Impression, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had given up on being a Dragonrider. He really had. He just wanted to watch the hatching from the floor level, one more time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



> You do not need to know the Pern Universe to follow this story, but it would make reading it easier... I think. Thanks to DrivvenWrinth for giving this a once over. All other mistakes are mine.

Stiles stood outside of the heated sands of the hatching grounds where the eggs lay, waiting to hatch and find their rider. He had stood upon the sands for four hatchings; each time he left heartbroken and alone.

Last year had been the last time he had been eligible to stand the sands. S'ott had impressed Denath two years ago. Much to Allison's heartache. She had just made Journeyman and knew better than most that S'ott's main attention would be Denath. She did not begrudge him. In turn, he encouraged her to strike up a relationship with South Beacon's Hold Healer, Isaac. Much to Holder Chris' despair.

"Are you supposed to be so close to the grounds?" a familiar voice asked from behind him.

He turned around and grinned, pleased to see the familiar face. "Masterharper Stilinski, how wonderful to see you again."

"Hello Stiles. Does D'rek know you are hovering over the eggs, like an anxious mother dragon?"

"Ha, ha. He knows where I am. He's fine with it, as long as I don't put a toe on the sands."

The Masterharper nodded. "How is Kira, sorry, K'ra adapting to Weyr life?"

"She has taken to riding and fighting on Janereth, like a fish takes to water."

"I believe you mean like a duck to water," he corrected with a chuckle.

Stiles arched his eyebrow and shook his head. "A duck may avoid water. They enjoy it, but other than drinking, they can get along without it. A fish however, you remove a fish from water and it dies. A much more apt description, I believe."

"You always were quick of mind and tongue. As was your mother. I admit to missing it," the harper said mournfully.

He hummed in sympathy. They both missed the woman more than they could admit. "How is Journeyman Jordan taking to his role?"

The harper snorted at the question. "Not as well as K'ra. He has become smitten with Lady Lydia."

Stiles could only snort and shake his head at this news. Not at all surprised that yet another man had fallen for her charm and intelligence. Even he had a period of infatuation with the woman. He woke up when he saw her embrace Jackson as a child. He could have easily swooped in and taken his spot when the holder had passed shortly after their marriage.

Instead, he had been searched, along with several other boys and Lord Aiden swooped in and settled into the spot that the late Lord Jackson had left. Well, it was for the better. Life as a Holder would have turned him into a mindless drone.

"You should introduce him to Journeyman Laura when you next travel to the Palisades Charter. Her glass artistry is second only to the Master Glasscrafter."

The harper nodded and clapped the young man on the shoulder. "I must attend to my duties. When you get a chance, you should return to Harper Hall for a visit. We sorely miss your whit."

"Ha! Lies. Masters Adrian and Finstock miss me as much as they miss a hangnail. However, I will strive to visit you. S'ott misses it there. So I will solicit him when next it is convenient."

Once his father had left, he took note of the sun's position before slipping into a nearby alcove. The candidates would come to the hatching grounds soon. As much as it hurt, Stiles was always in awe at the impressions.

The look of joy and wonder on the new riders' faces was awe inspiring. When he had been young and resided in Harper Hall, he would write love ballads attesting to the phenomenon. Much to the disgust of his teachers. He does still pen them, though he would never share them with Weyr Harper Danny.

He knew that there were certain things, emotions, which could not be conveyed in words. S'ott had tried and failed to explain it. D'rek would just snort when asked before walking away.

He knew that the tensions were high. Wreywoman Kate had informed them all, that after the hatching, she would be traveling to South Beacon's Weyr to be closer to her family. She had always resented and loved Areneth.

She would never harm her dragon, but she did neglect her. The other riders had been surprised that the Queen had not disappeared between. There were many riders who feared that was her plan once her eggs hatched.

Stiles smiled as the candidates rushed past him in their white tunics. Their faces flush with excitement and anticipation. There were more than enough for the eggs to choose from. He felt for the ones who would not be selected this day. He would remain close to them as a kindred spirit, should they need it. They did not need animosity or bad feelings to fester on this day.

The dragons began to hum and he snuck out of the hiding spot to get a better look. The first to hatch was a bronze, an auspicious start. He watched in rapt attention as the bronze clumsily made his way to one of the boys who had been searched.

Tears ran down his face as the boy looked up and joyously announced. "His name is Lumiroth!" He didn't think he would be able to watch this at the next hatching. Impressions might be impossible to describe, it was even harder to describe watching everyone around you impress. There were not enough words in the world to describe the hallowed heartache he felt.

Yes, this would be his last one; and as tempted, as he was to run away he would remain and see who impressed the new queen.

As he watched the boys and dragons pair up, he started to consider the offers he had received. Masterhealer Deaton was especially interested in him. Attesting to Stiles natural instinct with herbs. Every time the Masterhealer said it, he would come back insisting that his knowledge came from his mother and Weyrhealer Melissa.

He looked up as the bowl became still and the dragon's humming got louder. The new queen was coming. He observed as the largest of the eggs gently rock, crack, and then finally open. He watched her as she stumbled and snapped at the girls who were silently begging to be chosen.

He looked up at D'rek and P'ter as she bypassed all of the girls on the sands. The pair looking to figure out who she was struggling and crying to get to. D'rek motioned for him to approach the destressed young queen.

Stiles slowly stepped out onto the sands and approached the small keening queen. He went to his knees in front of the golden queen as she nuzzled and loved on him. 

With joyous tears tracking down his face, he looked up at D'rek and announced, "Her name is Tabinth."

He only had eyes for his queen, ignoring the scandal that they had caused. Zoning out the worried voices of those in attendance.

Tabinth butted her head against his leg. _'I'm hungry.'_ the tiny queen informed him.

"The impression has been made, there is no changing it once a dragon has made its choice," he heard D'rek say firmly just as they slipped into the enclosed chamber with the other fledglings who were dutifully feeding their charges.

In the uproar of the queen's choosing, no one noticed Kate slip away to make good her promise. However, she would have never guessed that Areneth would decide to take them between and never emerge.

Riders rushed to comfort their dragons. Though none were surprised, all were saddened over the loss of the tortured Queen, yet not the rider who had caused this tragedy.

"Stiles," the Masterharper called. "What happened?"

"Areneth is gone," he said as tears ran down his face.

The inhabitants of the lower caverns rushed to tend to the guests. Setting up rooms to house them for the night, knowing that the dragons and riders would be unfit to travel between and return them to their holds and halls.

The Masterharper himself went to the drum tower to announce the sad event, which had occurred. The day, which had started on such a high and happy note, ended in a tragedy that rocked the furthest outreaches of Pern.

Masterhealer Deaton and Weyr healer Melissa flittered between the riders, coaxing them to their chambers and to bed. Both deeming sleep would be the most helpful in the healing.

Much as they would prefer to remain in mourning a respectable time, life encroached upon their grief in the light of a new day.

"Is this what we have to look forward to with the new queen?" Lord Chris, brother of the late Kate, said snidely.

"Stiles is far stronger than Kate was. Where he might not have expected to impress upon a queen; he has yearned to impress for years. I assure you, we will be stronger under his shared leadership than we have ever been," V'ron said with a glare from the other end of the table. No dragon rider would insult Kate's memory, but none would sing her praises either. 

"What would he know of being a Weyrwoman? He will not even be able to produce a child for whoever gets stuck with him when his queen is old enough to be flown!" Chris continued.

The smaller of the dragonmen tensed and stood. "Come Lord Chris, Syrriolth and I will see you to your hold. I am sure your wife is anxious for news."

The lord could say nothing about the polite dismissal. After all, he was a guest and the offer of a dragon would have been accepted last night, so he had no reason to refuse the kindness. He stood in a huff and followed E'tan.

"He's lucky S'ott and K'ra were not around. S'ott has always been protective of his chamber brother and we all know the struggles K'ra has faced since she impressed."

"We have a unique Weyr, I don't see why anyone is surprised by this turn of events. D'rek is very pleased with the impression. He's been smitten with the boy since the day he was searched," Erica muttered as she sat at the table to eat.

"Him and P'ter both. I hope my father will not fly him," Malia hissed.

"Did you two actually split up?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Kali and her mate both warned me of how possessive riders get over the queen rider. We agreed to remain friends, but for my safety, we would only be friends."

"I forgot that D'calion had arrived to offer counsel about Kate yesterday," V'ron said thoughtfully.

"It's just Duke now," a ragged voice said from behind them.

"Duke, a pleasure to see you," V'ron said quietly.

"And you Dragonrider. Has anyone seen my mate? I would like to see her before I ride out to tend the animals on the far side."

"She's looking over the weyrlings. Instructing the new riders on how much to feed their charges. She should be along soon."

The older man nodded as he sat at the now silent table. No one able to voice their thoughts on Kate or Stiles. Such a discussion, good or bad, would be tantamount to torture around a man who lost his dragon.

Sure, the blow was softened due to his ability to speak to all dragons, but nothing would be able to heal or fill the hole that had been ripped in the man's soul.

Slowly but surely everyone, including Duke filtered out. It was close to lunchtime when Stiles managed to stumble down there to fetch himself something to eat.

He had left Tabinth in their Weyr chamber once she had eaten her fill. He kept an ear open for her as he shoveled the porridge into his mouth quickly. Taste far less a priority then filling his stomach and returning to his queen. S'ott had chuckled at his anxiousness, but he understood.

"Stiles," a voice greeted from behind him.

"P'ter, not to be rude, but I am off to be with…"

"She can wait a few minutes. I have to ask; were you on the sands, before the Hatching?"

Stiles gave the rider a flat look at the question. "You know better than that. There was always a guard watching the sands. I didn't step forward until D'rek motioned for me to do so. Now, I am gone. Tabinth is awake and very upset that you are keeping me from her. I believe she is giving Baneth an earful over your behavior. By the way, I am to tell you she chose me, because I have a bright mind and would cow down to no one. Including you."

"You'll cow down, when it comes time for Tabinth to be flown."

"P'ter," Stiles whispered into the older rider's ear. "Baneth will never fly Tabinth and you will never fuck me. Take that as a vow and promise."

He did not wait for the rider to retaliate. He spun on his heel and ran to his queen. He had yet to ride his queen and already he was tired of the posturing and insolence from holders and seasoned riders.

_'Why are they giving you such a hard time?'_

"Because you are a queen and I am a boy. You were supposed to impress on one of the girls."

_'They were not you. They were not right. Janereth says a lot of the humans are stupid when it comes to dragons.'_

"True, we can only assume to know about you. I can only guess why you chose me over the girls on the sand."

_'You are mine. Does there have to be a reason beyond that?'_ the queen stated simply. 

"No, but sadly we will always be asked that question. For the record, I'm happy you chose me. I had given up hope of riding a dragon, other than as a passenger. Thank you."

_'Thanks are not needed, Dragonrider. Your future seems interesting; and I am excited to take the journey with you.''_

Stiles didn't know what she was talking about, but it warmed his heart. He agreed with Tabinth, his future would be interesting and nothing would make him change his path. He was sure he was walking it for a reason, even if the reason was yet unseen.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending is open. I don't know if I will write more in this universe, but if the muses will it, I will write it.
> 
> Dragon's Names / Rider's Names  
> Waryth (Bronze) / D'rek (Derek)  
> Tabinth (Gold) / Stiles  
> Baneth (Bronze) / P'ter (Peter)  
> Denath (Brown) / S'ott (Scott)  
> Janereth (Blue) / K'ra Yukimura  
> Areneth (Gold) / Kate (Deceased – Suicide)  
> Norlanth (Brown) / V'Ron (Vernon Boyd)  
> Syrriolth (Bronze) / E'tan (Ethan) 
> 
>  
> 
> Other Characters:  
> Master Deaton / Master Healer  
> Master Stilinski / Master Harper  
> Lord Gerard / Land Holder of South Beacon (Deceased – Thread)  
> Allison / Journeyman Harper  
> Laura (D'rek's sister) / Journeyman Crafter (Glass)  
> Lord Chris / Land Holder of South Beacon  
> Lady Victoria / Land Holder of South Beacon  
> Isaac / Hold Healer South Beacon  
> Lady Lydia / Land Holder of North Beacon  
> Lord Jackson / Land Holder of North Beacon (Deceased - Illness)  
> Lord Aiden / Land Holder of North Beacon  
> Melissa / Weyr Healer  
> Danny / Weyr Harper  
> Malia / Weyr Head of the lower Caverns  
> Duke (D'calion Deucalion) / Weyr Dragon Healer (Ex-Bronze Rider) Speaks to all Dragons - Dragon died during training exercise.  
> Erica / Journeyman Smith/ Weyr Smith  
> Kali / Weyr Breeder


End file.
